csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Escape
Zombie Escape is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This mode is round-based, very similar to most modes. When a round has started, a player will be randomly chosen as the Origin zombie which has infinite health. The Host zombie must infect all humans to turn them into zombies (4000HP ~ 5000 HP each). All zombies must prevent the humans from reaching their final destination and infect them all. If the zombies reach the final destination first, the zombies are considered the winner and wins the round. The humans must escape from the zombies and head for the escape vehicle. Any humans who are late or did not make it in time will be left behind and killed due to the bomb's explosion.In this mode,zombies that have died from headshot will not revive, however, the shooter will not get points for eliminating the zombie. Items There are certain items that can be collected by picking up the Supply Boxes, these items include: *Vital Detector: An item that can reveal the range of the zombies from the user. *Grenade set (HE Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke Grenade). *Ammo reload: Replenish weapons' ammo. Compatible maps Tactics (Human) *Make it as 2 teams (Runners and Campers) so humans can escape successfully. *Use high stun and high knockback weapons such as TAR-21, KSG-12, UTS-15, Balrog-XI, Tempest, Benelli M4, Benelli M3 to slow or knock away the zombies. *Make sure you have a high stun sidearm as a backup for runaway from zombies. Recommended weapons are Desert Eagle and Dual Infinity. *Avoid to use primary weapons that share a same ammo type with secondary weapons, it's using a same reserve ammo that will be quickly runs out your ammo and you will be easily infected. *When you camping at certain areas, use primary weapons to slow them down and switch to secondary weapons/sidearm to runaway from zombies. *When you running, use light-weight primary weapons or switch to secondary weapons/sidearm so it makes you run faster *Always wait your team until they're really arrive, don't be selfish/leave them behind. Tactics (Zombie) *Bunnyhop is the useful trick, you can chase them faster and easily infecting humans. *If you can't chase the campers, leave them as they're only slow you down or distracting you from chasing the other humans. *When you chase them, don't slash it repeatedly as that sound makes them know you're getting closer, use sneak attack or infect them when you really closer. Honor Gallery File:Ze_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster zekp.jpg|Ditto 2012_d02_1280x1024.jpg|Taiwan poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Escapesuccess.png|Escape Success File:Escapefail.png|Escape Fail ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0104340.jpg|Blood Castle Ze_skyline_20120811_1222170.jpg|Skyline Venice_screenshot4.jpg|Venice File:Hitch_screenshot.jpg|Hitchhiking Freeze time music Escape Start music Escape Success music Escape Fail music Trivia *Zombie Escape is actually a non-official mode for Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source which later appears as official mode for Counter-Strike Online. The map prefix is "ze". *In other Counter-Strike versions (Source, Global Offensive, etc.), if a human player is killed by worldspawn (Not zombies' attack), he will turn into a zombie. In Counter-Strike Online, if a human player is killed by worldspawn (such as getting killed by the boxes), the human player is confirmed dead, not becoming a zombie. *Although humans have "infinite health" they can die due to some mechanical bugs or obstacles. (Example: the trains' oncoming barriers or tracks of Hitchhiking) *In previous releases the Origin Zombie could die, if you were its teammate you were able to see that it had 10000HP. *In the previous release, Humans who died by some obstacles can't respawning and will counted as dead. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode